Who We Are
by Chloroform Kisses
Summary: Naruto thought he knew everything about the man he loved. He was wrong. Now, as Sasuke struggles to escape a life of mistakes he thought he'd left behind, Naruto is forced to rethink the things he thought he knew. Is love always worth saving? Naru/Sasu


**Title**: Who We Are  
**Pairing:** Naru/Sasu, Sasu/Naru and some others  
**Rating: **18/R  
**Genre:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Humour, AU  
**Warnings**: Sex (non-graphic), language, plenty of innuendo, violence, angst, AU  
**Wordcount:** 2,920/?  
**Summary:** Sasuke and Naurto are a normal couple. They argue, they make up, they talk, they go out. But six months in the cracks are starting to show and after Naruto makes a massive mistake one thing leads to another to bring the whole thing crashing down. Now, in an attempt to make things right Naruto is forced to realise that he never really knew anything about the man he thought he loved while Sasuke faces up to a lifetime of mistakes he'd thought he'd left behind.  
**A/N: **An **extra warning** for a bad, misleading!summary. Also, appologies in advance for the total lack of accurate characterisation. My bad.

**Chapter 1-**

**Dull People**

_("Only dull people are brilliant at breakfast"- Oscar Wilde)_

Naruto clenched his hands into the sheets and ground the back of his head into the pillows when a hot breath and a moan pushed past his lips. Golden locks spread out against the cream pillowcase as clearly defined stomach muscles tightened and twitched. "Sa…" Another groan interrupted his coherent thought and sweat speckled eyelids slipped closed. "Sasuke."

"What do you want Naruto?" A breathy whisper, warm, wet air blowing over his chest and raising his hairs. Naruto groaned in response when Sasuke failed to wait for an answer and gave him his wish as desired. Sun kissed fingers locked tightly over pale shoulders, enough to leave bruises, and dark eyes met sky ones in a clash of feral emotion. Everything he wanted and more, so, so much more. Sasuke was always that, exactly what he needed, everything he craved, completely, totally, undeniably, "Ahhhhh!" Blue eyes were squeezing tightly shut, muscles were straining, his back was arching. Completely…'_Perfect_.'

"I'm going to work."

Naruto had hardly even come down from his high before Sasuke was pulling on his boxers and heading for the shower. "I have a meeting for the wakeman case." And without further conversation the bathroom door was clicking shut, leaving the blond alone once again in the bedroom. In fact, Naruto didn't even move when he heard the shower start, he just continued to lie on his back, naked as the day he was born, and stare at the ceiling fan spinning lazily above him. '_Work_.' A mild frown tugged the corner of his lips southwards. '_Always work_.'

The day was just starting outside of Naruto's apartment but the city was already in full swing. On the track a few buildings away the blond could hear a train taking early morning office workers to their cubicles. On the street below the sound of car horns and crowd noise was already picking up to bustling proportions and even without looking out of the window Naruto knew that the guy selling the big issue was already plying his daily trade. Everything was as it should be, completely normal. It was at this moment in his daily routine that that fact was at its most crushingly awful. If this was the status quo, and the world was in balance, then why was his lover leaving again? Why had those three little words still not been uttered? And why had Sasuke still not thrown his body into Naruto's care with the same vigour that he had done his affection? The moments after morning sex were the time that Naruto liked to think about his life's big questions, a lot of them often involving his world's pivot, Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't unhappy, far from it, he loved Sasuke, he had friends that cared for him and a job he really enjoyed. These few minutes were just the couple he spared a day to assess and analyse where he was going and what he wanted to achieve. His life was good, better than average, but it wasn't perfect, and although many would make the mistake of believing otherwise, when he wanted to Naruto Uzumaki was perfectly capable of being a realistic about the fact.

Naruto's brain was just wandering off into the realms of world poverty when the bathroom door opened again to reveal Sasuke, hair restyled to shed the 'sexed' look and a new pair of boxers hanging off slender hips. The first thing his gaze settled on was Naruto still spread out on the bed, completely naked with a distant look in his eyes. He snorted a laugh, this again.

"Stop acting the debauched martyr and take a shower before you get cold, dumb ass." Dropping his towel onto Naruto's chest, Sasuke knelt by the bed to find 'his' overnight drawer. These days he stayed at Naruto's apartment so often that he found it prudent to leave a few sets of clothes there for ease. Lowering his brows in momentary concentration he rummaged through the neatly folded garments before picking out an Armani suit, neatly ironed white shirt, silk tie, socks and a leather belt. When he stood Naruto had finally sat up and was looking at him with a faint trace of irritation.

"I wasn't looking martyred." Sasuke ignored him for a moment, laying his clothes on the bed tidily before selecting his suit trousers and stepping into them. "I said, 'I wasn't looking martyred.'" Naruto repeated, his irritation becoming clearer. Looking over his shoulder Sasuke simply replied with a smug smirk.

"But you admit to looking debauched?" The huff he heard from behind him as he returned to his trousers was enough of a reply. "What's got you so snippy anyway?" Doing up his zip a hand moved to uncoil his belt and start slipping it through the belt loops. "From what I hear being generally bad tempered is _my_ position in this relationship." Naruto chuckled a little at that, damaging his attempt at guilt tripping. It was true, in the shadow of Naruto's eternally sunny optimism Sasuke's sarcastic and cynical personality came out as even darker than it was. When they had first started dating Naruto's friends had dubbed the dark haired rain cloud 'the assassin'. After all, no jollity was free from Sasuke's razor tongue or paralysing glare. All in all it was an unfair judgement, but poking fun at his lover's public personality was always enough to force a smile from Naruto. It was nice to be reminded that only he really knew the truth of his boyfriend's complexities.

"I thought the Wakeman case was, what was it you said...?" Naruto paused to look thoughtful and then formed quotes in the air with his fingers, "Ah yeah, 'done and dusted'?" Sasuke shrugged his shirt on and began the buttons from the bottom.

"What I meant was that the outcome is near enough a certainty,"

"In your favour?" Watching Sasuke reach for his tie, Naruto shifted to kneel on the bed behind where his boyfriend was sitting and take the piece of clothing from his fingers.

"Naturally." Sasuke nodded and let Naruto slip the tie around his neck and then do it up over his shoulder for him. "Aren't you going for a shower? Your hands are cold." Naruto laughed.

"It's because you always put the fan on, it's not that cold." Sasuke didn't feel the need to defend his actions. Whose business was it but his own that he liked the feel of the breeze on his back. Naruto, noting his boyfriend's silence just finished doing the tie and then slid off the bed to traipse toward the bathroom. "You'd better not leave before I'm done." He threatened sternly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up then." The bathroom door clicked shut in response. A moment later the water started and Sasuke stood up from the bed, taking his socks and jacket with him through to the living room.

On arriving in the open plan lounge Sasuke sighed, rolled his shoulders and then placed his jacket and socks over the back of a sofa. The guilt weighing on him was a little heavier than usual today and he could already feel the tension building in his neck. Damn Naruto, it wasn't like he wanted to leave every morning or work ridiculous hours, but justice wasn't going to serve itself. Sasuke was a good lawyer, maybe one of the best, but even so he was still just one of many roller-skate waitresses dishing out the law to those unfortunate enough to order it. With that image in his head Sasuke shook his head and mustered a small smile. Naruto would probably laugh for a week at the idea of Sasuke as a roller-skate waitress. Maybe he would slip it into conversation one time, seeing Naruto laugh was, after all, one of his life's pleasures.

"Eggs." The dark haired young man muttered to himself, rounding the breakfast bar and rolling up his sleeves as he approached the fridge. The sight inside was enough to increase his smile to almost perceivable proportions. Gone were the days when Naruto's fridge smelled of off milk and freezer burnt packet ramen. Instead, the spread of fresh vegetables, fruits, carefully packaged meats and dairy that greeted Sasuke when he opened the fridge that morning brought a swell of pleasure into his chest. The kitchen, even in his lover's house, was Sasuke's domain, his little haven from the hellish netherworld of abandoned underwear, overdue video rentals and suspiciously stained throw cushions that made up Naruto's living room.

Reaching over to the fridge door Sasuke plucked four eggs from a shelf and, skilfully balancing them in one hand, carefully pushed the door shut with a snap. Yes, cooking breakfast was a wonderful way to push off some stress and, in hindsight, some guilt too. "Frying pan…" Setting the eggs reverently on the kitchen counter Sasuke bent to search the cupboards at his feet. Unfortunately these were not as tidy as he'd left them.

With a sigh the dark haired man stood, balanced the eggs in the fruit bowl and stalked out of the kitchen, through the lounge, through the bedroom and then straight into the bathroom. Immediately he was hit in the face with two things. The first was the wave of hot, wet air that had been contained behind the bathroom door until he'd flung it open. Seriously, how hot did a person need their shower to be? The second was the loud chorus of 'Feeling Good' coming from behind the shower curtain.

"Stars when you shine, you know how I feel! Scent of the pine you know how I feel!" The dark haired man's eyebrow twitched. Naruto wasn't a bad singer, in fact, although Sasuke would never give him the satisfaction, Naruto was actually quite a good singer, but anyone singing in the shower was a little bit too much for Sasuke's staunch sensibilities. "Oh freedom is Miiiiine! And I know how I feel! It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new liiiife, for meee!" Over the thundering sound of water there was a sound of a deep breath being taken in for what Sasuke could only worry was a big finale. A smirk came to his lips. "It's a new dawn! It's a new day! It's a new life! It's a new life for meeeee!" Naruto paused to encourage himself quietly, "Here it goes!" Breath. Sasuke tensed his muscles for the attack. "And I'm feeling gooooooooughmph!" It was at that point that Sasuke flung open the shower curtain and Naruto promptly began to choke on his tongue, his hands dropping to cover himself at the same time. Sasuke laughed. Naruto blushed.

"I've seen it all before dumb ass." The attacker chuckled after a moment. "In fact I remember seeing it a little closer last time. I think…" Sasuke paused to look thoughtful. "It was more impressive then. I feel conned." Naruto shot him the finger for his troubles. Sasuke licked his lips suggestively in response, only serving to deepen his boyfriend's blush.

"What did you want?" The blond ground out after dropping his hands and instead turning back into the jet of water. "You just come in here to get another look? I don't blame you, seriously, I'd understand if you couldn't resist this." Sasuke snorted.

"'This' being hearing you scream like a girl?" He only just jumped back in time to protect his suit trousers from the handful of water thrown in his direction.

"It was like something out of 'Psycho' you ass." Naruto huffed.

"Did I frighten you baby?" Sasuke purred, mischief lacing through his tone. It was nice to play with Naruto like this. He wasn't this kind of person with anyone else. Sure, a playful Sasuke was probably the bane of Naruto's existence, (a playful Naruto was certainly a pain in Sasuke's ass) but allowing this part of his personality out around his boyfriend was much needed therapy for Sasuke. It was nice being the person he might have been had…other circumstances…prevented that from happening.

"Fuck you." Naruto growled, switching off the shower and turning around to throw a wet hand in Sasuke's direction. "Towel." Sasuke resisted the urge to throw the item in his boyfriend's face, but instead dropped the cloth into the waiting hand. Naruto quickly wrapped it around his hips. "So, what was it you actually wanted again?" Sasuke's lips slanted slightly and he crossed his arms.

"Where's the frying pan?" It was Naruto's turn to snort a laugh.

"It sounds like you're asking for a hostage."

"Well that depends. Did you take it?"

"Why would I take my own frying pan?" Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbed a smaller towel off the rack and then stepped past Sasuke and back into the bedroom. The taller man was quick to follow though.

"That's how you'd want me to think." He retaliated, his arms still crossed and a suspicious look forming on his face. "I wouldn't suspect you because you bought the frying pan."

"But what if it's a double bluff." Naruto replied rationally as he towelled his hair a bit before leaving it to dry naturally. "The person that took it wants you to suspect me because I'm not the obvious suspect, thereby deflecting suspicion from them onto me, the real victim here." Sasuke snorted.

"Hang on a moment, so not only are you trying to convince me of a third party, but you're also trying to suggest that you're the victim here?"

"Of course I'm the victim." Naruto dropped his towel and pulled a pair of boxers from the chest of drawers. "I paid good money for that frying pan."

"But you never use it."

"You use it to cook breakfast for me. Without the frying pan I receive no special breakfasts. At first glance you would appear to be the victim, but on closer inspection I actually suffer twofold." Naruto sighed and shook his head in mock despair. "And you call yourself a lawyer." Sasuke smiled lightly and moved to sit on the bed and watch Naruto get dressed.

"You think they're special?" The blond frowned.

"What?"

"The breakfasts I cook you." Sasuke elucidated.

"Sasuke, when you don't stay over I don't even eat breakfast."

"Ah." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto could feel one of Sasuke's sulks coming on without even looking at him. Negative thinking was quick to Sasuke but Naruto was faster.

"Now don't be like that," He sighed, tugging on a pair of old jeans. "You will always be the Jesus to my five thousand."

"The Gordon Ramsey to your restaurant critic?"

"The UN aid to my poverty stricken Sudan." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto smiled. Much better.

"This doesn't solve the frying pan issue though." Forsaking shoes and shirt Naruto turned around to look blankly at his lover sat on the bed. Looking all open and domesticated like he did now made Naruto a little annoyed that they didn't have time for another round. It wasn't that Sasuke looked any more mouth watering than usual, Naruto just adored how tame the man looked in his company, all open just for him.

"I'd forgotten all about it. There's hardly time now anyway."

"So much for 'special breakfast'," Sasuke sighed. "Would I be letting you down horribly if I bought you a bagel on the way to work?"

"Yes." Naruto replied bluntly. "But if it's an 'everything' I may recover from the loss."

"You're not the one who's going to loose any sleep over it." The taller man mumbled as he stood up to leave the bedroom, hands in his pockets. Naruto laughed.

"Are you serious? You can't sleep because of this stuff?" Sasuke huffed in response as he walked back through to the living room. He wasn't about to reveal to Naruto exactly how much untidiness or misplaced objects genuinely affected his sleep pattern. He loved his boyfriend very much, but he knew a dangerous weak spot when he saw one.

"Get a shirt on, it's almost ten past."

"Whatever."

Naruto grumbled before pulling a t-shirt emblazoned with the slogan 'The big yellow one is the sun,' and heading out to join Sasuke in the living room. The brunette was just pulling on his jacket.

"As far as the station?" He asked vaguely. "There's no point you coming to the office because I'm going to have to stop by at my place to get notes anyway." Naruto, hopping around trying to pull on a pair of socks just grunted in response. Sasuke always knew what was going on so as far as Naruto was concerned he was just willing to go with it. "Right, shoes." Sasuke muttered as he strode past Naruto and into the flat's small hallway. After a moment more of stumbling about aimlessly trying to pull on his socks Naruto followed suit and tugged his canvas trainers on as his boyfriend meticulously laced up Italian leather loafers. A few moments later they were out of the door and Naruto was locking up. Only the blond had noticed a frying pan, suspiciously like his own, hanging on the coat rack and he was alone in having snatched a glance at the yellow sticky note fixed neatly to it's front as they left the flat.

'_Borrowed for sexual emergency. _

_Thanks._

Jiraya'

**Mixtape Time!**

Chapter 1

Since this is chapter 1, just a quick explanation of how this works. The mixtape is here to serve two purposes:

1. To share the music that I love with other people. If there's music that you thought applied to the chapter or that you listen too when reading then by all means you share it too!

2. To give you an insight of what I wrote the chapter to. Sometimes the lyrics or the songs are relevant to the chapter. Sometimes it's just that the 'feel' of a song inspires me.

So without further ado:

_**Love Stoned**_- _Justin Timberlake_

_**Feelin' Good**_- _Nina Simone and Michael Bublé versions_

_**Henrietta**- The Fratellis_


End file.
